1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow removal devices and more particularly pertains to a new snow removal device for removing snow and ice from the top wall of a trailer.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a pair of guide members. Each of the guide members is elongated and oriented parallel to each other. An elongated panel has a first end, a second end, an upper edge and a lower edge. The elongated panel extends between the guide members. Each of the first and second ends includes a post that extends downwardly into one of the guide members. A drive assembly is mechanically coupled to each of the lower ends. The drive assembly moves the elongated panel back and forth along the guide members when the drive assembly is turned on. The guide members may be mounted on the top wall to remove snow from the top wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.